


Sexual Education

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anyway this is probably bad, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cringe-worthy everybody laughs ending, Dildos, Eventual Smut, F/M, I SERIOUSLY don't know how to wrap up stories I just find an acceptable stopping point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: Kite and Neferpitou set their plans to study together for the semester finals, and this was the first time Kite had ever visited Pitou's dorm. Her furniture looked expensive and charming; she did come from a rich and royal family, after all... and Lolita, Pitou's pet cat, greeted Kite with a warm welcome."Ah, this pen doesn't... seem to work...""W-What? I can go and get one --""No, you're busy with the tea... I can go get it.""A-Are you sure? Okay, there should be some in my bag..."Kite blushed furiously as he bent down and looked through Pitou's stuff; he wasn't sure why. His hand actively searched for the pen, until something long, shiny and... phallical caught his eye.





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was opaque, gray, the air bitter and frigid... it had been that time of year again; the week before Christmas, and everyone at Yorknew Academy were beginning to cram for their semester finals.

 

"I read an article the other day that studying with a friend is a lot more effective, so... can we maybe get together and study afterwards?" Neferpitou requested, smiling cutely at her friend and crush, Kite. "I can help you and you can help me."

 

"Huh? Oh, sure." Kite's confirmation made Pitou's face pinken. The two were both walking back to campus after their daily walk to Starbucks, a cafe that had been crucial to college survival. Kite continued, before taking a generous sip of his warm, dark roast coffee. "Um, your dorm or mine?" 

 

"You haven't seen my dorm yet, have you? Ohh! You haven't even met my cat, have you? You should really come visit us this time." 

 

"Then I guess I'll see you at the end of the day."

 

Pitou happily munched on her muffin, devouring all of it in a matter of seconds right in front of Kite's eyes. She then hugged him tightly, face in chest, some of the crumbs on her face transferring onto his coat. "Okay! I'll see you later, Kite~" She hurriedly shuffled into the campus building to finish up her last day of classes before the dreaded finals.

 

"She's so messy," Kite uttered to himself as he dusted off the crumbs, and he followed suit. 

 

Kite majored in biology, while Pitou's major was neurology. Since they're both studying in the science department, they have crossed paths multiple times before, and eventually became friends. Pitou would always pretend to bump into Kite to spark a possible conversation, dropping all of her papers and books so he had no choice but to help her pick them back up. 

 

"Oh, sorry~ I'm so clumsy," she would coo, "And I'm going to be late for class..."

 

"It's fine... just be more careful." Kite was very patient with her, and that only infatuated her more. After helping her with her things, he would say something along the lines of, "Watch where you're going next time... and don't run, the halls can get very busy," and walk away. 

 

"Wait... can I have your name, please?" Pitou hid her blushing face behind the thick textbooks, waiting for him to respond. "You seem... so nice."

 

Only because I feel sorry for you, Kite thought. "Yeah. It's Kite."

 

"Ah! Thank you, Kite, I am Neferpitou." Kite turned to walk away, but Pitou stopped him again. "Err, but, you can call me Pitou for short. Okay?"

 

"Okay. Um, I need to go to class now, and so should you."

 

"A-Ah! Right! U-um..." 

 

And Kite would seemingly disappear before she could say anything else.

 

Eventually, Kite had been in a better mood, and had found Pitou before she had purposely crashed into him again. Since they weren't rushed this time, Kite decided to actually get to know about the accident-prone girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks but w/e smut is coming

Pitou's class ended thirty minutes earlier than Kite's. She sat down and waited for him patiently out in the science wing alone. 

 

Her stomach twisted, thinking about Kite coming over to her dorm for the first time. What if her cat attacks him? What if he thinks she was unkept and her room didn't smell nice enough? What if he didn't like any of the drinks or snacks she had? What if he clogs up the toilet?

 

Pitou pulled out a book to read to help calm her nerves and pass the time. It was one of those harlequin romance books from the 1950's. Her favorite thing to do was imagine herself as the main character, the beautiful yet helpless damsel, and Kite the devastatingly handsome man, riding shirtless on a shiny white pegasus.

 

She had gotten to the part where the man was crying on his knees in the freezing rain, begging for the woman to stay with him. 

 

I wonder if Kite would beg for me to stay if I were to ever leave him, she thought hopefully. Hmmm~ would he ever risk his life for me? What does he think of me?

 

She continued reading. Fifteen minutes pass. The man and woman have reunited against all odds. It fascinated Pitou, that no matter what came between them... 

 

We will always be together, she read to herself. 

 

Her toes curled in anticipation as she turned the page. There had been a passionate kissing scene that had carried on for at least four paragraphs. She closed her eyes, face heating up as she envisioned what it would be like to kiss Kite like that.

 

Would Kite kiss her gently, or more roughly and open mouth like the fictional lovestruck couple?

 

"You don't read books with your eyes closed, dummy," a familiar voice had impeded her amorous thoughts.

 

"Ehh?! Kite?" Pitou's eyes shot back open, scrambling to hide the fact that she was reading an old and mawkish love story. "You're out of class early..."

 

"I finished early. Why are you so red? You're not getting sick, are you?"

 

"Oh, I just thought of something..." She put away her book and stood up to meet Kite at a higher level. "I feel fine, really."

 

"So, um... shall we go?" 

 

"Yeah, uhhh..." Pitou wanted to hold Kite's hand, but wasn't sure how to ask without making everything painfully awkward. She blurted out instead, "Um, so, how confident are you about the finals?" 

 

"Seems like they'll be pretty easy."

 

"Well, of course! Because you're s~o smart," Pitou twittered. They had left the school and walked out towards the dorm building on campus, braving the cold.

-

This was the first time Kite had ever visited Pitou's dorm. Her furniture looked expensive and charming; she did come from a rich and royal family, after all... and Lolita, Pitou's pet cat, greeted Kite with a warm welcome.

 

"Thanks for inviting me in," Kite said, removing his shoes and kneeling over to stroke the fuzzy black cat. 

 

"Mmm-hmm! I'll make us some hot tea and sandwiches," Pitou left her coat and bag in her room, and walked back out to the kitchen area. 

 

"Sandwiches? Oh, I don't want any meat... I--"

 

"You're vegetarian, I know~ so I bought red vinegar and cream cheese to go with the vegetables! Okay?" 

 

"Er, yes, thank you, Pitou..." 

 

Kite was slightly suprised that Pitou had remembered, he's only mentioned it once and it was around when they first met at the very beginning of the year. He shedded off his heavy winter clothes and made himself at home in the living quarters the next room over. 

 

"Ah, this pen doesn't... seem to work..." Kite had went ahead and pulled out all the studying necessities from his bag, but he seemed to have forgotten a spare pen.

 

"W-What? I can go and get one --"

 

"No, you're busy with the tea... I can go get it."

 

"A-Are you sure? Okay, there should be some in my bag... I put it in my room."


	3. Chapter 3

The room smelled like her. Vanilla and honey.

 

It was also profoundly messy with cat toys, old clothes, books and shoes splayed out everywhere; a typical college dorm, Kite shrugged.

 

Her bag had been slugged carelessly onto the middle of her bed. 

 

It was all he needed to do - look through the bag, find a pen, and leave.

 

Kite blushed furiously as he bent down and looked through Pitou's stuff; he wasn't sure why. His hand actively searched for the pen, until something long, shiny and... phallical caught his eye.

 

It had been laying on the upper left corner of the bed, close to where the night stand was, the pillows only scarcely hiding it. 

 

A... dildo. It couldn't have possibly been anything else. 

 

Kite retreated his eyes from the toy and back to the inside of the bag, his face flaring. 

 

So Pitou masturbated, no big deal... 

 

He tried hard to refocus; books, papers, mints, folders, highlighters, makeup compact... everything but a pen in her bag.

 

 _"Ahhhhh~"_ Kite froze, his concentration slipping. He couldn't help but devise the lovely sound of Pitou moaning so cutely in the back of his head as she pleasured herself with the glass trinket. _"Uhh... uhh... uhh~"_

 

His face wasn't just flaring anymore, he felt like it was actually going to catch fire. He would have never known she was so kinky that she had bought her own adult toy. 

 

He looked back up at it, in disbelief on how long it even was. It had looked to be in incredible condition and very expensive looking. It was either brand new, or she took overly good care of it. 

 

"Kite? What's taking so long?" Pitou barged in, and the amount of redness on Kite's face was a dead giveaway of what he had just discovered. "U-Um..." she went silent, tugging at the tail of her sweater. 

 

"I-I'm... I'm sorry... I wasn't..." Kite sputtered, trying to pull himself together. "It was just right there. I wasn't planning on touching it..."

 

Silence.

 

"I... was just trying to find your pen, I promise."

 

Pitou remained frozen, almost looking like she was going to cry, degrading herself for not putting the dildo in a more proper, more hidden place. She had just used it this morning before school, and made herself tardy.

 

She finally spoke up, her face as dark as Kite's. "I found a pen... I had left in the kitchen, so I'm... s-sorry." Tears began to stream down her burning cheeks. 

 

"W-Why are you crying?! Don't cry!"

 

"I'm just really embarrassed, I'm sorry..."

 

"S-Stop apologizing," Kite went over to Pitou who had begun trembling, embracing her in a hug, "There's nothing wrong with any of this. Please don't be embarrassed..."

 

"Oh god, I just feel so dirty..." Pitou began to cry harder as she felt Kite's body heat. "I... It's just because I don't know how to ask you out, and... I don't want you to reject me... and... and... and..." 

 

Kite felt her hot breath and tears against his shirt. "Breathe," he said calmly. 

 

"I'm sorry," she continued, "and I just imagine myself... with you... because..." 

 

Pitou finally began to calm down, and Kite had gotten the point - it had given him an unexplainable feeling in his stomach. 

 

"I... said too much," she exhaled, "Please leave."

 

"What?"

 

"Please leave!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting on the bed with her chin resting on her knees, Pitou had her neurology study book open and ready, but neglected it. She couldn't bring herself to study; the silence had almost seemed louder than before since Kite had left. 

Lolita discovered her mother sulking, and leaped up onto the bed.

"Lolita," Pitou picked her up and hid her face in the warm and soft coat of fur. "I didn't really want Kite to leave..." Her voice muffled, "I... want him here, but..."

"Me~ooow," Lolita whined, squirming her way out of her human's arms. 

"What? Are you hungry?"

"Meow."

"I'm... hungry too... let's go eat, then..."

Pitou was pensive at how the tea she had made reached room temperature, and the little sandwiches she made for Kite were also untouched. 

"Meow!!"

"Right, I'll feed you..." she solemnly proceeded to find Lolita's empty food bowl, filling it to the brim with fish shaped kitty nibble. "...and I'm going to call Kite and apologize. I feel as if I should have been more mature about this..."

She then unknowingly took a big bite of one of Kite's meatless sandwiches, and shuddered at the watery, bland taste.

-

Pitou cheeped over the phone, "Kite?"

"Pitou?..." Kite's stern voice had given Pitou a twinge of anxiety. "Let me guess, you're sorry and you want me to come back over?"

"Um... maybe?" She relaxed when she heard Kite's familiar, gruff laugh. 

"You're so predictable," he told her. "I never really did leave your dorm. I've been standing outside waiting for you to call me."

"W-What?!"

"It's okay that you can't stay angry with me. Okay, I'm coming in." Kite opened the door, and saw Pitou across the room, slightly red-eyed from her crying and still on the phone with him. 

"I..." Pitou breathed, putting down her phone. "I think I hate you."

Kite snorted. "Where do you want to begin?"

"Um, just let me go and get my book."

"No, not that." Kite slugged the bag back off of his shoulder and walked up to the now bewildered girl. "Don't act like I don't remember what you said earlier."

"H-Huh?" 

Kite drew much closer to her, their eyes meeting. "I'll ask you one more time. Where do you want to begin?"

"I want..." she murmured, her lips trembling slightly, "to begin... with kissing." She immediately closed her eyes shut, hearing nothing but her and Kite's breathing. Her hands were gripped onto the tail of her sweater again, but this time, her palms were soaked with sweat.

"Are you sure?"

"Mm... hmm."

Kite pulled her in, kissing her gently, earnestly, directly on the mouth. Pitou had no idea what to do with her hands now, as she felt completely paralyzed. All she could focus on was how sweet his lips tasted. She imagined many times what they would taste like, but it was nothing like this. 

They had departed for a brief moment.

"Hmph, is that... cream cheese on your mouth?"

"I ate one of your sandwiches by accident..."

"You're not that bright for a medical student."

"H-Hey, that's mean..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lolita," Pitou swooped up her overindulged cat, who had just finished eating her dinner, and kissed her on the head. "Goodnight. You're going in the room." Lolita leaped out of Pitou's arms and made her way onto the bed, as if it was her very own, and Pitou closed the door tightly.

Kite had been waiting for her patiently on the leather couch. 

She slowly took off her shawl, her sweater, her t-shirt, and finally her godet skirt right in front of him as he watched in delight. How resplendent she looked with nothing on except her bikini lingerie and sheer, black stockings. 

Kite unzipped his jeans, cueing for Pitou to straddle him. Their eyes met and tongues engaged, moving gradually in a twirling motion.

"Nnnn, mmmm," Pitou hummed with pleasure as she began to grind against Kite's hardening erection. "Give me..."

"Give you... what?" Kite began to fiddle with the hooks on back of her brasierre.

"You know what...!" she recoiled slightly as she felt him successfully unhook the strap, and the bra slipping right off. _Eek, my boobs are...!!_

"Pitou..." Kite spoke softly against her skin as his hands traveled up from her waist to her chest, her skin pale and plush. "Are you a virgin?"

 

"Mmm? Of course... aahhh..." 

 

Kite began to massage her breasts, delicately, then vigorously. He sneered at the very last of Pitou's lingering innocence. "I assumed that... then, I am happy to be your first." He pulled his underwear down, the head of his erect penis beginning to peek out. "Your first, and your only."

 

"I'm ready, I want... to feel the real thing," Pitou pulled down her underwear as well, her pussy visibly soaked. _And make my fantasies finally come true..._

 

Kite began to insert his cock slowly into Pitou's drenched pussy while keeping full eye contact with her, his hands now moving down to grab a hold of the plump skin on her ass.

 

"Haaaah~... " Pitou began to stir her hips. "Deeper, deeper..."

 

"I like this pussy," Kite began to move his hips along with hers, "It's mine now." 

 

"Please... go deeper..."

 

"Impatient, are we? Aren't you going to let me sit here and savor?"

 

"But... t-that's not fair!! All the way in, p-please!" 

 

"It is very fair," Kite growled, giving her a slight spank. "All this time we could have fucked, but instead you just used a toy... how could you?"

 

"I told you why~ I was too nervous to... nn... confess to you! You're so mean!"

 

After what seemed like twenty minutes of relentless teasing, Kite finally began to thrust into her full force, provoking her breasts to bounce up and down.

 

"Haaaaahh~!! Yes, yes..." Pitou screamed, not caring if anyone in the other dorms heard her; at least at that moment. "I think I’m gonna squirt~... everywhere..."

 

"Squirt all over me, I don't care… just... fuck, Pitou...” Pitou tightened up, and began to gush fluids all over Kite’s crotch, running down to his balls. _Oh god, that feels amazing…_ “You look pretty cute when you squirt, mind doing it for me again?”

 

“Go harder, please...” _He’s so big and so far up inside me, I can just feel it pulsing~..._ “Fuck me harder.”

 

Just as she requested, Kite pumped more vigorously - as vigorous as his body could possibly let him - making his lover squirt on him at least two more times. “You’re pretty messy, aren’t you? Where do you want me to come?”

 

“I want you to fill me up with every last drop…”

 

“Good girl. I’m… almost there.”

 

“Me too… mmhhh!”

 

And with just a few more pumps, they orgasmed close together. Hot semen dripped down Pitou’s trembling legs, dampening her stockings, and Kite had laid back on the couch with arms outstretched, completely vacant on energy. 

 

Dazed by what had just happened - how _loud_ she was and how _celestial_ it felt - Pitou snapped back to reality and huffed, "We... made such a big mess! We have to clean up and... oh god, we have to study too... we could have covered up so much material..."

 

"The hell is the big hurry?" Kite demanded. "Sit with me for a little bit... I doubt you can even walk at the moment."

 

She started to panic, slightly shaking his shoulders. "The sandwiches will get gross and stale, and..." 

 

"Pitou."

She finally paused. "Ah... I'm sorry, I just feel like I really acted out... no, I did..." she immediately averted her eyes in utter bashfulness.

"You didn't act out, you made me feel incredible," he smiled.

"It did feel... incredible..."

"Better than your dildo, I hope."

"Oh... heavens no, my... my masturbation sessions are never that intense..." she had still been straddled onto her man, this time her body absolutely limp, her head resting on his chest. "S-sorry, that was weird to say, wasn't it..."

"Not really. I think I'd like to see you use that thing sometime." He kissed the top of her head, causing her ears to twitch a bit. "I love you."

Her eyes enlarged, and she was red all over again. "I-I love you t-too!"


End file.
